commonbornefandomcom-20200214-history
The Pantheon
History In the Era of Divinity, the gods roamed the world. For many millenia, they associated, fought, became friends, lovers and served a purposeless existence of hedonism. Eventually, though, they got bored of this time, and created the First Species, known today as The Ancients. After creating The Ancients, they each took on an Aspect, be it life, love, vengance or something else, that they would symbolize and be the deity of. However, there were those who opposed this creation. Called The Old Ones, these gods refused to change, and attempted to destroy life to continue their hedonistic ways. After a war that left most of The Ancients dead, The Old Ones were banished from the universe, and the Gods began to take a more advisory role on the existence of life. Religions Different religions worship specific sets of deities, and may scorn others. while there are religious sects that worship only one specific deity, most people belong to a religion that has it's own approved deities, and churches of those religions will have a shrine in their temples dedicated to each of those. What religion you are a part of may change how gods and worshippers of others feel about you. The Triumvirate * A Lawful-alignment religion, they focus on the worship of Bahamut, The Reaper Man, and Eclipse. Worshippers of the Triumvirate group focus on the achievements of society and life, as well as the future of both. * Chaotic gods are loathed. * Worshippers offer prayers on the morning of prayer day, and typically give thanks to The Reaper Man after eating. * Worship is led by the The Divine Church * The Divine Church worship most Good Deities. * Evil alignment gods are loathed. * Worshippers celebrate the good and pure. * Worshippers offer prayers of thanks three times every prayer day. The Twin Purities * An unaligned religion. They focus on the worship of Arella and Belecco. * No gods are loathed. * Worshippers take great pride in their own beauty and the beauty of others. * There is no formal leader of the religion. The Draconic Path * An unaligned religion, worshippers of Bahamut, Kamia, Yanaya, Shori and Tiamat. * Tiamat is considered a part of the pantheon, but mostly worshipped out of fear. * Worshippers live their lives according to honour and respect. * Worship is led by local priests and priestesses. The Righteous Flame * A chaotic religion, worshippers of Alhoath, Kamia, Hanran, Maya, and Tiamat. * Lawful alignment gods are loathed. * Worshippers are expected to rebel against authority and cast into fire symbols that bind them. * The religion is recently in decline, but there are still holdouts. * The Flame strongly opposes slavery, and puts to death slavers. The Sanguine * The Sanguine worship Tiamat, Atarai, and Harkon. * Good alignment gods are loathed. * Worshippers make sacrifices at midnight the night before Prayer Day. Typically of an unwilling person who has defied the teachings of one or all three of the gods. * Worshippers are rewarded for living a hedonistic lifestyle. Divine Power of Gods Gods bestow and have Divine Power. While they are unkillable, the amount of power they have to manipulate the Mortal Plane and their standing among the other gods depends on the makeup of the mortal plane- As an example; when destiny rules, Lawful Gods become more powerful. Good Deities Bahamut, God of Justice * A Lawful Good deity. * He supports the Oaths of The Crown and Redemption, and opposes the Oath of Vengeance. * His clerics are Order Domain, Forge Domain, and War Domain. Kurise, Goddess of Science * A Neutral Good deity. * She supports the Oath of Devotion, and opposes Oathbreakers. * Her clerics are Knowledge Domain, Life Domain, and Arcana Domain. Arella, Goddess of Nature * A Chaotic Good deity. * She supports the Oath of The Ancients. * Her clerics are Nature Domain, Tempest Domain, and Life Domain. The Reaper Man, God of Agriculture * A Lawful Good deity. * He supports the Oath of the Ancients and Devotion, and opposes the Oath of Conquest. * His clerics are Grave Domain, Light Domain, and Knowledge Domain. Kamia, Goddess of Freedom * A Chaotic Good deity. * She supports Oathbreakers. * Her clerics are Trickery Domain, Tempest Domain, and Twilight Domain. Yanaya, Goddess of Love * A Neutral Good deity. * She supports the Oath of Devotion and The Ancients. * Her clerics are War Domain, Life Domain, and Nature Domain. Neutral Deities The Ancestor Gods * A True Neutral deity. * They support all oaths. * Their clerics are Forge Domain, Grave Domain, and Death Domain. Eclipse, God of Fate * A Lawful Neutral deity. * He supports no particular Oath, but opposes Oathbreakers. * His clerics are Order Domain and Grave Domain. Beleco, Goddess of Beauty * A True Neutral deity. * He supports the Oath of Devotion. * His clerics are Nature Domain and Life Domain. Maya, Goddess of Chaos * A Chaotic Neutral deity. * She supports Oathbreakers, and opposes all other oaths. * Her clerics are Trickery Domain and Nature Domain.Category:The Pantheon Hanran, God of Rebellion * A Chaotic Neutral deity. * He supports Oathbreakers and the Oath of Devotion. * His clerics are War Domain and Life Domain. Alhoath, Goddess of Will * A Chaotic Neutral deity. * She supports Oathbreakers and the Oath of Vengeance * Her clerics are Twilight Domain, War Domain and Forge Domain. Shori, God of Valour * A Lawful Neutral deity. * He supports the Oath of Heroism and the Oath of Conquest. * His clerics are War Domain, Nature Domain, and Death Domain. Evil Deities Tiamat, Goddess of Vengeance * A Chaotic Evil deity. * Known as the Queen of Revenge. * She supports the Oath of Vengeance * Her clerics are War Domain and Nature Domain. Atarai, God of Vanity * A Neutral Evil deity. * Known as the Prince of Pride. * His clerics are Order Domain and Nature Domain. Harkon, God of Lies * A Chaotic Evil deity. * Known as the Prince of Deception. * He supports Oathbreakers. * His clerics are Trickery Domain and War Domain. The Old Ones Known interchangeably as The Old Gods, The Old Ones are gods that were banished during the God Wars. It's hard to say exactly how many there were of these beings, but the ones that are known look upon mortal beings with scorn and ire. The Old Ones sought to wipe out the mortal life and return to a world of heavenly hosts, fighting and bloodshed. Their reasons for this were varied, as their alignments do not fit within the standard sphere, with even the Chaotic ones obeying bizarre laws that would only make sense to other god-kind.